Vormittag
by M9
Summary: Legolas braucht Hilfe... (Summarys sind blöde, oder? *G*entschuldigend guckt*)
1. 1 Verzweiflung

Disclaimer: Die in dieser Story verwendeten Figuren gehören Tolkien oder seinen Nachfahren, oder wer auch immer gerade die Rechte an ihnen besitzt. Mir gehört nur meine verrückte Phantasie, der das entsprungen ist...und nicht einmal die gehört mir komplett, da an dieser Story ein kleines bißchen Heitzendera Schuld ist und ein großes bißchen Keeline (müßt ihr mein Gehirn immer auf so hartnäckige Ideen bringen?)

Rating: R, da in späteren Kapiteln noch ein wenig Slash vorkommen soll. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, aber trotzdem an der Story interessiert ist kann auch nur die ersten paar Kapitel lesen. Ich werde wenn es soweit ist eine extra große Warnung schreiben. Die Geschichte wird so geschrieben sein, daß sie bis dahin trotzdem als komplett angesehen werden kann.....

Bemerkung: *mich zu Heitzenedera und Shelley drehe und mich demütig vor ihnen verbeuge* Ja, ich weiß daß ich eigentlich an was anderem hätte schreiben sollen, aber die Idee hierzu ließ mich einfach nicht los. Ich werde mich sobald wie möglich an eure ‚Wunschstory' *zwinker* setzen. *mich weiterdrehe und auch vor Keeline verbeuge* Bitte laß dein Schwert, die Disruptoren und sonstigen Waffen stecken, auch du wirst dein R/S bekommen, nur hierfür hatte ich den Plot schneller im Kopf. *hofft, daß Moirin das versteht und mir verzeiht*

Ansonsten wünsche ich jedem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Vormittag**

1. Verzweiflung

Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumkronen, Grillen zirpten im noch nachtfeuchten Gras und die Sonne schob die letzten Wolken vom Himmel, als Zeichen, daß sie nun die Herrschaft über diesen Tag übernahm. Es war eindeutig, daß es sehr schön in Eryn Lasgalen werden würde und die Elben freuten sich darüber und gingen fröhlich ihrem Tagewerk nach.

Nur einer freute sich nicht.

Für diesen einen hatte der Tag mit einer Enttäuschung angefangen.

Dieser eine Elb war der Königssohn dieses Reiches: Legolas.

Legolas rannte durch den Garten hinter dem Palast seines Vaters. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und Schluchzer schüttelten ihn.

Er wollte allein sein und um diese Tageszeit war dies der beste Ort dafür.

Irgendwann erreichte er sein Ziel: Eine kleine versteckte Bank. Sie war umgeben von Sträuchern mit kleinen gelben Blüten und hinter ihr stand ein großer Baum, der den Besuchern Schatten spendete. Hier konnte man gut nachdenken und das mußte Legolas nun. 

Nachdenken.

Und sich vor allem beruhigen.

Immer noch vor Enttäuschung zitternd ließ er sich auf dem kühlen Holz nieder und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Weiterhin liefen regelrechte Sturzbäche aus seinen Augen, liefen über sein Gesicht und am Hals hinab und tränkten seine hellgrüne Tunika mit Feuchtigkeit.

Verzweifelt stützte er seinen Kopf ab, verdeckte die Augen, damit niemand seine Tränen sehen konnte.

***

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Falls ihr neugierig seid, warum es Legolas so schlecht geht und ihr ein zweites Kapitel wollt, dann schreibt doch ein kleines Review *zwinker*

Ach ja, die Kapitel sind extra so kurz gehalten (zwischen ½ und 1 Wordseite), damit man die Geschichte gut mal zwischendurch lesen kann (und damit Shelley es problemlos Korrektur lesen kann, so daß es schnell weiter geht ;) )

Ciao M


	2. 2 Treffen

Ok, nachdem wir jetzt unsere eMail-Probleme gelöst haben (ich weiß, warum ich keinen Spamfilter aktiviert habe... *Shelley zugrinst*) gibt's jetzt endlich den 2. Teil...

@Heitzenedera: Deine Schlußfolgerungen wegen Legolas' Alter waren goldrichtig.. .*grinst* und ich setze einfach mal an, daß Haldir nur ein wenig älter ist (was zählen schon ein paar Jahrzehnte im Leben der Elben, oder??? *lol*)

@Shelley: ne, tut mir Leid, aber mit Thranduil liegst du ganz falsch... *geheimnisvoll schmunzelt*

@andere Reviewer: Danke, danke, danke...ich hätte gar nicht so schnell mit soviel Reviews gerechnet... *sich riesig freut* ich hoffe die Story wird euch nicht zu kitschig oder so... :D

2. Treffen

Haldir ging spazieren.

Es war erst das dritte Mal, daß er in seinem Leben in Eryn Lasgalen war. Er war äußerst stolz, daß er, obwohl er noch so jung war, für die Reise und den Schutz Lord Celeborns ausgewählt worden war. Mit diesem Stolz erfüllte er auch seine Pflicht als Leibwächter seines Lords. Doch im Moment hatte er frei. Hier, im Reich Thranduils herrschte keine Gefahr und so genügte ein Krieger als Schutz.

Haldir nutzte seine Zeit, um sich umzusehen.

So früh am Vormittag waren nicht viele Personen zu sehen, alle hatten etwas zu tun und er konnte die Natur, die sich so von der gewohnten Umgebung in Lorien unterschied, genießen. Also betrat er den ruhigen Garten, der ihm bei seinen Besuchen am liebsten geworden war, betrachtete die bunten Blumen und die hohen angenehm dunklen Bäume um sich herum.

Da vernahm er plötzlich klagende Laute. Hinter einem Gebüsch sah er dann die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, von der die – in seinen Ohren für einen Elben – ungewöhnlichen Geräusche stammten.

Haldir stand einen Moment still. Er wußte nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Es war ein Junge, gerade zum Mann geworden. Sein Oberkörper wurde von einer hellgrünen Tunika bedeckt, seine Beine steckten in einer dunkleren Hose. Der Elb hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt und Haldir dachte schon daran sich heimlich und leise zu verdrücken, doch nach einem weiteren Blick auf die scheinbar todtraurige Person beschloß er sie anzusprechen. Er machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf den Jüngling zu. „Kann ich Euch irgendwie helfen?"

Sofort schoß der gebeugte Kopf nach oben und starrte mit erschrockenen Augen den silberblonden Mann an. Verzweifelt versuchte der Elb die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, doch es kamen immer neue nach.

Haldir starrte genauso zurück. Natürlich hatte er inzwischen mit einem Blick erkannt, wer da vor ihm saß. „Prinz Legolas..." Plötzlich kam ihm sein Hilfsangebot unschicklich vor. Ein Krieger konnte einem Prinzen bestimmt nicht helfen. Wenn Legolas Hilfe von jemandem gewollt hätte, hätte er sie sicher längst bekommen, das hieß, daß der Prinz allein sein wollte und daher beschloß Haldir so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. „Entschuldigt meine Impertinenz. Ich werde mich sofort zurückziehen."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, doch eine Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Ihr seid Haldir, Ihr gehört zur Leibwache Celeborns, nicht wahr?"

Der Krieger drehte sich langsam um. Sein Magen wurde von einem mulmigen Gefühl befallen. Wenn der Prinz sich nun bei seinem Lord über die Störung beschweren würde... er dürfte bestimmt nie wieder solch verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben übernehmen.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und erlaubte nur ein Nicken, während er versuchte seine Besorgnis zu verbergen.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung war der Jüngling nicht wütend auf ihn. Es hörte sich mehr an wie Verblüffung als er hauchte. „Aber Ihr seid doch noch so jung???"

Damit hatte Haldir nicht gerechnet. Er hatte mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Drohungen gerechnet, nicht mit dieser einfachen Frage.

Sein Mund stand offen und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er merkte, daß der Prinz wohl eine Antwort verlangte. Das einzige was ihm einfiel war: „Jugend und Erfahrung schließen sich nicht aus..." Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich selbst ohrfeigen können, wegen dieser dummen Aussage, doch Legolas legte den Kopf nur etwas nachdenklich schief und nickte dann. „Ja, da habt Ihr recht."

Dann wischte er sich wieder einige Tränen, die immer noch ungehindert flossen, von den Wangen und schniefte ein wenig.

Haldir hoffte, daß er nun entlassen wurde, doch der Prinz überraschte ihn wieder.

„Setzt Euch zu mir...ich...ich..", kam es stockend, bevor er hastig hervorstieß, „...ich würde Euch gerne etwas fragen..."

Der Krieger blickte einen Moment in die blauen Augen seines Gegenüber und als er die Hoffnung, die sich darin überdeutlich spiegelte wahrnahm, konnte er nicht anders, als sich neben den jungen Elben auf die Bank zu setzen.

Und, seid ihr neugierig, was das für eine Frage ist??? *grinst unverschämt* 

Ciao M


	3. 3 Frage

Tjaja *fies grinst* irgendwann müssen die beiden Teufelchen doch abfärben, die bei mir rumhüpfen... *grinst zu Heitzenedera und Keeline hin, die wissen müßten, was gemeint ist*

Aber ich bin gnädig... *giggelt* (Oh weih, hört sich das an... *prust*) ...ich Lüfte schon mal ein Geheimnis - nämlich das nach der Frage, die Legolas stellt... *grinst*

3. Frage

Legolas wußte nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Da saß nun ein Fremder neben ihm, ein Lorienkrieger, den er eigentlich kaum kannte und doch hatte er sich aus einem Impuls heraus entschieden ihn um einen Rat zu bitten.

Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er starrte auf seine Fußspitzen, die in braunen Stiefeln steckten und bewunderte den Elben, der sich, ohne seine grau-grüne Robe zu zerknittern, so elegant neben ihm niedergelassen hatte und geduldig wartete, bis er bereit war.

Als seine Tränen nicht mehr so schnell flossen – aufhören wollten sie anscheinend nicht – wischte er noch mal mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. Dann atmete er tief ein, so tief es nur ging und nahm mit der Atemluft allen Mut auf, den er zur Verfügung hatte. Er sah zu Haldir, um seine Frage zu stellen.

„Wann....", er stockte und ein gewaltiger Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, doch er ignorierte ihn – versuchte es zumindest, „wann habt Ihr das erste Mal... ich meine... mit jemand anderem...", ihm fehlten die Worte, er wollte sich nicht kindisch anhören, „...in welchem Alter... das Bett geteilt", quetschte er schließlich aus seiner Kehle hervor und die Tränen fingen wieder etwas heftiger an zu fließen, immer noch still, aber sie waren da.

Legolas wußte, daß die Frage etwas chaotisch gewesen war, aber er war sicher, daß sie verstanden worden war. 

Erwartungsvoll sah er auf den Mann neben sich, der ihn nur mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade und einem nicht definierbaren Blick anstarrte.

Der Prinz bekam das dumpfe Gefühl, daß er es hätte sein lassen sollen. Doch seinen Vater und seine Freunde konnte er nicht fragen und Haldir war nur wenig älter als er, er würde sein Problem wohl noch am ehesten nachvollziehen können. In diesem Moment kam dem Jungen seine Idee allerdings nur noch dumm vor und er versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen, entschuldigt meine Unverschämtheit." Und er blickte schnell auf das Gras unter seinen Füßen, damit er dem Krieger nicht mehr in die Augen sehen mußte.

So, ich weiß, das war kurz, aber hier mußte einfach der break rein (wenn ihr wissen wollt warum, dann guckt mal, wann wessen Gedanken dominieren... *zwinker*) und nun spekuliert mal schön, warum Legolas nun so in Tränen aufgelöst ist, ich harre eurer Vorschläge... ;-) 

Ciao M


	4. 4 Trösten

@Shelley: Der Haldir ist ein netter Elb...also wirklich...du hast doch einen, dann solltest du es wissen... *zwinker* Der lacht doch den armen Leggy nicht aus... :D

@Keeline: Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Du wirst mich killen wollen, wenn du es liest...und siehe da... wer hat nochmal behauptet es gäbe keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten??? *rofl* (ok, kleiner Insider...)

@Heitzenedera: *Ohren zuhalte* Um Himmels Willen... nicht so laaaut... :S Also ich sag dazu jetzt mal gar nichts...oder doch, eine Sache sag ich...*g* lies einfach brav und fleißig an der Story weiter... *zwinkert*

Und nun allen, die noch bereit sind sich den Blödsinn hier anzutun, viel Spaß!

4. Trösten

Haldir brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wollte der Prinz etwas von ihm? Er überlegte: Nein. Er machte nicht den Eindruck. Er sah wirklich nur so aus, als ob diese Information für ihn einfach nur wichtig sei – aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?" kam die Frage schneller aus seinem Mund, als er sie hatte stoppen können. Er mußte dringend an seiner Beherrschung arbeiten. Die Frage des Jünglings hatte er damit natürlich nicht beantwortet.

Der blonde Kopf neben ihm schoß hoch. Nun war es an Legolas zu starren – noch mehr verunsichert.

Haldir legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter – das war zwar ein Prinz, aber er hielt es für angebracht. Irgendwie mußte aus diesem Häuflein Elend ja wieder ein annehmbarer Elb werden. Aufmunternd sah er in das verheulte Gesicht. „Ich werde Euch gerne zuhören, wenn Ihr mir Euer Problem schildern wollt." Es wunderte ihn selbst, wie mitfühlend er sich anhörte, aber in diesem Augenblick wollte er nur noch dem Jüngling an seiner Seite helfen.

Und mit einem Mal brach es wie ein Schwall aus Legolas heraus.

Er erzählte Haldir.

Alles.

Daß er immer alleine ins Bett hatte gehen müssen, daß alle seine Elbenfreunde – es gab zwar nicht viele in seinem Alter in Lasgalen – schon ‚hatten', daß erst heute morgen wieder eine Elbin nur einen Kuß zugelassen hatte – das war das äußerste, was immer alle zuließen – und daß er sich schon fragte, warum ihn alle immer so mit Vorsicht behandelten, egal ob Elb oder Elbin. „Bin ich denn so schrecklich abstoßend?" stieß er abschließend hervor.

Irgendwie war der junge Königssohn während seiner Rede in Haldirs Armen gelandet – der Krieger wußte selbst nicht so genau, wann das passiert war – und heulte sich nun an seiner Brust aus, während er ihm beruhigend über den Kopf fuhr.

„Nein Prinz Legolas, Ihr seid nicht abstoßend, überhaupt nicht. Glaubt mir.", sprach er tröstende Worte. „Im Gegenteil, Ihr seht wirklich gut aus, jeder Elb und jede Elbin würden sich bestimmt darum reißen, wenn Ihr sie oder ihn als Gefährten erwählen würdet..." Haldir stockte. Waren das wirklich seine Worte gewesen? Er warf doch sonst nicht so mit Komplimenten um sich, schon gar nicht gegenüber Höhergestellten. Aber es diente ja nur zur Heilung des Prinzen und außerdem entsprach es der Wahrheit: Er ‚war' jung, ‚sah' gut aus und schien einen liebenswürdigen Charakter zu besitzen.

„Das tun sie aber nicht...warum nur???" kam mitten in seine Überlegungen die geschluchzte Frage von Legolas. Er zitterte immer noch vor Enttäuschung und ließ sich willenlos in eine bequemere Haltung zerren.

Haldir legte nun seinen eigenen Kopf auf den des Jünglings und versuchte verzweifelt eine Antwort zu finden.

„Vielleicht..."

„Hm?" kam es von dem Kopf, den er immer noch tröstend streichelte.

„Vielleicht haben sie einfach nur etwas Angst, weil Ihr ja der Sohn des Königs seid. Angst, daß sie Euch enttäuschen, oder so..." Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.

Hey, ihr habt ein weiteres Kapitel überstanden...bekomm ich auch ein Review dafür? *lieb guckt* 

Wollt ihr überhaupt noch ein weiteres Kapitel?

Ciao M


	5. 5 Verstehen

So Leute,   
heute wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es ist das letzte, wo ich unbesorgt sagen kann, daß es alle lesen können.

Zu den Reviews:

@Heitzenedera, Keeline, Shelley: Soso, ihr vertraut also auf den tapferen, tapferen Haldir??? Hm??? *fragend guckt und breit grinst dabei* Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie euch der Schluß dieses Teils gefällt... *zwinker*

@jacobs_angel, Miriel: Danke für das Lob, ich hoffe der Rest gefällt euch auch.. :D sagt mir doch, ob ihr Legolas danach immer noch so goldig findet... *unschuldig schmunzelt*

Nun viel Spaß allen beim nächsten Kapitel!

5. Verstehen

Legolas dachte über die Worte nach. Irgendwie lag Logik in dem, was der Krieger gesagt hatte. Er verstand sie nur nicht ganz. Er verstand nur, daß die Worte seinen Körper soweit brachten nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt zu sein.

Inzwischen kam er sich sogar richtig kindisch vor. Er, der Prinz, lag hier in den Armen eines lorischen Kriegers, der nicht sehr viel älter war als er selbst – was zählten schon ein paar Jahrzehnte oder zwei, drei Jahrhunderte im Leben eines Elben - , heulte wie ein Mädchen und schüttete sein Herz vor ihm aus. Im Grunde war das ganze ziemlich skurril.

Mit einem Fremden konnte er reden, aber mit seinen Freunden nicht. Nun ja, vielleicht gerade, weil Haldir ein Fremder war.

Diese Überlegungen führten dazu, daß er sich wieder besser unter Kontrolle hatte, das Zittern hörte auf und auch die Tränen versiegten langsam. Auch die Hand, die tröstend über seine Haare und den Rücken strich, trug ihren Teil zu seiner Entspannung bei.

Schließlich, als nur noch vereinzelt Flüssigkeit aus seinen Augen trat, sah er auf – so abrupt, daß der Andere mit dem Kopf zurückweichen mußte, damit sie nicht aneinander stießen. „_Warum_ haben sie Angst davor mich zu enttäuschen? Ich kenne doch auch bloß die Theorie", konnte er leise formulieren, das Wort ‚warum' hatte er extra betont.

Haldirs Brauen zuckten hoch. „Theorie?" fragte er halb amüsiert, halb schmunzelnd.

„Bücher." Leoglas wurde ein wenig rot.

Der andere Mann nickte verstehend, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und versuchte die Frage nach dem ‚warum' zu beantworten. „Ich weiß es auch nicht so recht. Vielleicht wegen etwaiger Konsequenzen."

Der Prinz starrte Haldir nur an. Konsequenzen. Das mußte es sein. Sie hatten Angst, er würde sie bestrafen lassen. Als ob er das je tun würde. Er wäre niemals auf diesen Gedanken gekommen. Es war gut, daß ihm das nun bewußt geworden war.

„Danke", brachte er dann schluckend hervor.

„Ich helfe euch jederzeit gerne", antwortete der Lorienkrieger.

Sie sahen sich nur stumm in die Augen – blau in blau - , die Hand Haldirs lag noch stützend auf Legolas' Schulter und strahlte angenehme Wärme aus. Und plötzlich überkam den Prinzen das Bedürfnis den anderen Elben zu küssen, unerwartet, unverständlich, einfach überwältigend.

Er beugte sich vor und berührte Haldirs Lippen kurz mit seinen.

Dann sah er schüchtern wieder auf und erschrak, als er das erstarrte Gesicht vor sich sah. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Schnell stand er auf. Die gerade versiegten Tränenflüsse auf seinen Wangen begannen sich wieder zu füllen. „Entschuldigt, ich gehe besser." Dann drehte er sich um.

Er wollte nur noch hier weg, weg von dem netten Krieger, den er nun wohl wütend gemacht hatte, weg und alleine sein, doch eine Stimme hielt ihn auf.

„Legolas..." Es war Haldir. Er hatte ihn nun das erste Mal nur bei seinem Vornamen genannt, was die erwünschte Wirkung erzielte.

Der Prinz blieb stehen und sah sich scheu um. Er würde es ihm wohl nicht so einfach machen aus dieser Situation herauszukommen.

Doch Haldir war ganz ruhig. Weder böse, noch enttäuscht, noch beleidigt. Er sah ihn einfach nur an und kam dann langsam auf ihn zu.

Der Kloß in Legolas' Hals kam wieder.

Der lorische Krieger stand nun ganz nah vor ihm und ergriff seine Hand – den Blick nicht von seinen Augen wendend - und dann sagte er leise, aber deutlich genug, daß der verwirrte Prinz es verstehen konnte „Nicht hier!", und er drückte die Hand ein wenig fester dabei.

Der Königssohn verstand, sein Herz machte einen erleichterten und freudigen Sprung, seine Tränen versiegten wieder und - das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel war: „Habt Ihr keine Angst?"

Und der Lorienkrieger lächelte.

Und der Prinz lächelte zurück.

***

Ende Teil 1

Also, bis hierhin konnte glaube ich jeder lesen und die Story hat auch einen einigermaßen sinnvollen Abschluß.

Und nun:

WARNUNG!!!

Falls ihr mehr wollt, dann wird die Story ab jetzt Slash. D.h. Sex zwischen zwei Männern. Daher auch das Rating R.

Wer nichts damit anfangen kann sollte hier mit lesen aufhören.

Nun liegt es an euch:

Wollt ihr mehr???

Ciao M


	6. 6 Nervosität

*Beruhigend die Hände heb* Jaja, ist ja schon gut...  
Nachdem ihr also alle mehr wollt und niemand was gegen Slash hat...  
...und ich gestern schon einen Beschwerdeanruf bekommen habe, weil's nicht weitergeht *zu einer gewissen Moirin blinzle*  
...und ich dann heute morgen nach dem Aufstehen als erstes Shelley ums Beta lesen gebeten habe (ich hatte noch nicht mal gefrühstückt, saß ich schon am Computer... *hrmpf*  
...euch zuliebe... :D)  
...und sie mir das prompt zurückgeschickt hat... *breit grinst und gewisse andere Datei zum verschicken fertig macht* (Heitzenedera rat mal welche... *zwinker*)

Hier also Kapitel 6...  
...noch einigermaßen lieb und nett, aber ich geb dennoch Slashwarnung raus. Also alle, die was gegen die Kombination Männlein mit Männlein haben, bitte hier aufhören zu lesen.

6. Nervosität

Irgendwie hatte es der Prinz fertig gebracht sie beide ungesehen in sein Schlafgemach zu bringen. Sie waren durch viele Gänge gelaufen und um viele Ecken gebogen – Haldir war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er den Weg kein zweites Mal allein zurücklegen würde können.

Der Galadhrim sah sich neugierig um.

Es war ein großes Zimmer, wie es einem Prinzen gebührte, und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gefiel es ihm. Die Einrichtung war weniger prunkvoll als erwartet. Alles, die Vorhänge, der Stoff an den Wänden, über dem großen Tisch und auch auf dem – wie Haldir mit Entzücken bemerkte – angenehm großen Bett, war in verschiedensten Grüntönen gehalten. Nur wenig Braun blitzte in Form von hölzernen Elementen daraus hervor, andere Farben tauchten nur in den wenigen Gemälden oder den Kerzenhaltern auf, wie er mit einem schnellen Blick feststellte.

Sie waren beide erregt und Legolas war zusätzlich auch nervös, wie Haldir an der Art merkte, wie er seine Hand – die er seit dem Garten nicht mehr losgelassen hatte – drückte.

Verständlich.

Der Junge hoffte nun das zu erleben, was ihm am Morgen noch weit, weit entfernt erschienen war und ihn verzweifeln hatte lassen – gerade, weil er es noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Nach der Musterung des Raumes wanderte der Blick des Kriegers wieder zu dem blonden Elben vor sich und er bemerkte, wie ihn dieser erwartungsvoll ansah – ob er nun ein Urteil über die Einrichtung erwartete oder darauf, daß es ‚endlich' losging konnte Haldir nicht sagen. Die Frage wurde ihm jedoch gleich beantwortet.

„Und, wie findet Ihr es?" wollte der junge Prinz neugierig wissen, dem der prüfende Blick seines Begleiters nicht entgangen war.

„Nun...es gefällt mir...", meinte Haldir und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht – ohne den Blick von Legolas' Augen zu wenden - setzte er noch hinzu: „...und ich spreche jetzt nicht nur von Eurer Einrichtung."

Ein leichter Hauch von Rosa bildete sich auf den Wangen des Königssohnes, was ihn in den Augen des anderen Elben nur noch anziehender machte.

„Wartet", meinte er da plötzlich und ließ die Hand los, die er immer noch gehalten hatte.

Verwundert blickte Haldir dem Jüngling nach, verstand aber sogleich, was für ein Gedanke ihm gekommen war.

Legolas schob den Riegel vor die Tür, damit sie niemand in einem ungünstigen Moment stören konnte.

Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und sah tief durchatmend zu dem Krieger, der noch am gleichen Platz stand, wo er ihn verlassen hatte.

„Angst?" fragte dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln und Legolas nickte peinlich berührt.

„Das ist ganz normal", erklärte ihm der andere dann mit beruhigender, verführerischer Stimme und meinte etwas leiser: „Vielleicht sollten wir mit etwas beginnen, was Ihr schon kennt?"

„An was dachtet Ihr da?" fragte der Prinz bezaubernd unschuldig lächelnd – immer noch am kühlen, halt gebenden Holz der Tür lehnend.

Haldir streckte eine Hand in seine Richtung aus und meinte grinsend „Ein Kuß?" und Legolas konnte wieder nur nicken.

Wie hypnotisiert ging er auf die ihm dargebotene Hand zu und ergriff sie, und nachdem sich die Elben noch einmal tief gegenseitig in die blauen Augen gesehen hatten bewegten ihre Gesichter sich aufeinander zu und ihre Zungen fingen sich in einem scheuen Tanz.

So, ich weiß, ich bin fies, aber ich mußte das Kapitel einfach hier unterbrechen... *har har*.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht... *nur auf Reviewknopf deute*

Ciao M


	7. 7 Faszination

*wuhuuu* Klasse *zu Ari rüberwinke* Eine stille Leserin hat sich gemeldet... :D dann muß ich ja gleich mal weiterposten... *zu den anderen zwinkert* Ihr seht also: Reviewn lohnt sich... *wieder Ari angrinse* Aber schön dranbleiben, ja??? ;-)  
Tja, Heitzenedera...ich kann noch fieser sein... *unschuldig ans Ende dieses Kapitels deutet* und soso...du meinst du kannst mir ‚befehlen' weiterzuposten??? Du hast wohl vergessen, wer von uns hier der Zauberer ist... ;-) *lol*  
*zu Keeline winke* Kommt uns diese Szene nicht irgendwie bekannt vor??? *lol* Nur auf eine Amazone und einen Wasserschaden bezogen??? *vor Lachen vom Stuhl fällt bei der Erinnerung daran*  
Ach ja...deine grüne Bettwäsche... *hust* Einmal hast du sie ja schon bekommen...ob du sie in dieser Story auch bekommst... *geheimnisvoll grinst* Wer weiß???   
Und Shelley, zu deiner ‚verwegenen Idee'... *mit Fingern auf Tisch trommelt* Ich hab's Keeline schon gesagt und ich hab's Heitzenedera schon gesagt. Jetzt sag ich's dir auch noch: BRING MICH NICHT AUF IDEEN!!!!!... Sowas könnte bei mir ausarten... *hüstelt und unschuldig auf einen gewissen kleinen rosa Zettel guckt, auf dem schon wieder Ideen für 4 Storys stehen*  
Aber bevor das hier noch so lange wird wie das Kapitel selbst, wünsch ich euch lieber einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen...  
  


7. Faszination

Der Kuß wurde bald fordernder und der Prinz genoß es.

Seine Unterlippe wurde von dem Krieger vor ihm leicht eingesaugt und dann wieder freigelassen und sanft von der Zungenspitze des anderen massiert.

Legolas hatte seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz dem überwältigenden Gefühl hin, welches ihn durchströmte.

Ja, er hatte schon geküßt.

Ja, es waren nicht nur Mädchen gewesen.

Aber das waren alles scheue Küsse jüngerer, unerfahrener Elben gewesen. Dieser hier wußte, was er tat und auch der Prinz hatte bald den Bogen raus, wie er mit seiner Zunge mit Haldirs Mund spielen mußte, damit der Krieger sich näher an ihn drückte.

Er spürte, daß es diesem genauso ging wie ihm: Ihre Hosen wurden definitiv langsam enger und er beschloß den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

Seine Hände verließen den Platz auf den Hüften seines Gegenüber und fuhren langsam an der Brust nach oben. Die Fingerspitzen fanden bald den Verschluß der wunderschönen lorischen Robe und begannen ihn zu öffnen. 

Haldir bewegte seinen Kopf und hauchte eine Spur von Küssen vom Mund zu den Ohren des Prinzen und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ihr seid aber forsch für eine Jungfrau in diesen Dingen."

Legolas Wangen wurden wieder heißer und er hoffte, daß man das Rot darauf nicht so deutlich sehen konnte. „Nun ja, wie man Schnüre löst weiß ich ja. Daher halte ich mich nur an Euren Vorschlag mit Bekanntem zu beginnen", versuchte er seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und zog den anderen Mann wieder in einen Kuß, damit dieser ihn nicht noch mehr verunsichern konnte.

Bald fiel die Robe und Haldir stand nur noch in seinen Leggins vor dem Prinzen, der fasziniert mit den Fingern über die makellose Haut strich. So nah war er einem anderen Elben - speziell in so einer Situation - noch nie gewesen. Er fühlte sich, wie als kleines Kind, als er zum ersten Mal staunend beobachtet hatte, wie die Sonne morgens in einem roten Feuerball an den Himmel stieg – nur, daß diesmal zusätzlich ein berauschendes Kribbeln durch seinen Magen zog.

„Nun bin ich aber dran", meinte der Lorienkrieger, der den Prinzen beobachtend hatte gewähren lassen, und machte sich daran, auch diesen von seiner Tunika zu befreien.

Dann zog er ihn wieder an sich und ließ Legolas seine nackte Haut spüren.

Es fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig erregend an und die Haut des Prinzen zog sich schon ohne weiteres zutun des anderen zusammen.

Während sich Haldir nun an die Verschnürung von Legolas' Beinkleid machte schob dieser ein paar Finger in den Bund der Hose des anderen Elben und mit einem fordernden Ruck zog er ihn in Richtung des großen Bettes, das wie gemacht schien für diese Gelegenheit – endlich war es soweit...

Na, na, na??? Hat's euch gefallen?  
Auffordernd in die Runde guckt…

Ihr wißt ja: Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie's weitergeht müßt ihr nur reviewen... *zwinkert*  
  


Ciao M


	8. 8 Praxis

So, nachdem mein Computer zuhause immer noch nicht funktioniert und ich mich heut morgen schon so maßlos darüber aufgeregt habe, daß ich sogar 10min schneller im Geschäft war (mein Auto fährt leider nicht viel mehr als 180km/h, sonst wär' ich noch schneller gewesen... *G*), gibt's heute ein Update aus dem Büro...  
@Ari: Ja, eigentlich war das so geplant, aber *nach oben zeige* der Computer wollte mal wieder nicht...  
@Heitzenedera: *grinst breit* gut, dass du's einsiehst *lol* Aber ich bin ja eine nette, liebe Zauberin, daher bekommst du deine Haut.. *zwinker* (Ach ja, ich hör nacher wohl auf zu pfeifen... *zwinker* [sorry, ein Insider... *lol*]  
@sweet bunny: Ja irgendwas müssen wir Autoren doch machen, daß wir unser Feedback bekommen... und übertreib ruhig weiterhin... ;)  
@aki.katze: Schön, daß du auch her gefunden hast. Was glaubst du, wie es Legolas gefallen wird??? *unschuldig grinse*  
Mich nach Moirin umsehe: Hey, wolltest du nicht was zum letzten Kapitel schreiben??? Und ich meinte jetzt nicht deine Story... wo du mich schon am Telefon belabert hast weiter zu posten... *zum Handy greife und bei Lebensuhrenreparatur anrufe, um Rüge zu verteilen*  
Aber nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 8... *G*

8. Praxis

Die Hände des Prinzen hatten sich leicht auf den Rücken in der Gegend von Haldirs Taille gelegt und mit sanftem Druck wurde der Lorienelb aufs Bett gezogen.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links von Legolas ab und begann sich langsam, vom Hals ausgehend, abwärts zu küssen. Der Mann unter ihm warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als seine Brustwarzen liebkost wurden – jedoch erfolglos. Es schien viel zu berauschend zu sein was die Zunge auf seiner Haut anrichtete.

Als Haldir bei dem schon leicht geöffneten Hosenbund angekommen war stoppte er, was ihm einen enttäuschten Laut des Jünglings einbrachte.

„Entschuldigt, aber wir müssen Euch erst dieses Kleidungsstückes entledigen, sonst können wir nicht weitermachen", erklärte er, seine gesamte Konzentration aufbringend, damit er nicht ständig dazwischen keuchte. Dieser Elbenprinz erregte ihn mehr, als er vorher angenommen hatte.

Nun setzte dieser sich auf. Er schaffte es im Gegensatz zu dem Krieger nicht seine Lungentätigkeit so zu kontrollieren und so hauchte er leicht atemlos nur: „Ja..." und ließ sich von Haldir aus der Hose helfen.

Dann griff er nach dessen Leggins und brachte ein anzügliches Grinsen zustande. „Für Euch gilt dann aber das gleiche."

Haldir richtete sich halb auf und half sein Beinkleid abzustreifen. Als sie beide nackt waren beugte er sich wieder über den Prinzen. „Seid Ihr nun bereit ein wenig der Theorie, die Ihr erwähnt habt in der Praxis zu erleben?" 

Legolas blickte nun doch wieder leicht ängstlich und trotzdem erwartungsvoll in die leuchtenden Augen über sich. Er schluckte, nickte aber.

Haldir lächelte. Der Junge machte also keinen Rückzieher in letzter Sekunde. Also beugte er sich vor. Seine Lippen zielten allerdings nicht auf den ihm entgegengestreckten rosigen Mund, sondern auf die empfindlichen Ohrspitzen des Prinzen, die er mit seinen Lippen umschloß und dann leicht mit der Zunge berührte. 

Es hatte natürlich die gewünschte Wirkung: Legolas sog scharf die Luft ein und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich für einen Moment an, bis Haldir das Ohr entließ und er entspannt auf die Kissen zurücksinken konnte. Viel Zeit zur Erholung blieb ihm allerdings nicht, denn der Lorienkrieger hatte sich sofort wieder mit seiner Zunge auf den Weg nach unten gemacht und diesmal war kein Hosenbund da, der ihn stoppte. Er ging tiefer und fing an die eindeutig begeisterte Männlichkeit des jungen Elben zu bearbeiten.

Legolas wand sich unter seinen Zungenkünsten.

Haldirs Lächeln sah er nicht, aber er spürte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das ihn fast überwältigte, als er von dem Krieger in den Mund genommen wurde.

Der Elb genoß den sich unter seinen Händen und seinem Mund heftig hin- und herwerfenden Jüngling. Er war sich sicher: Die Sache gefiel ihm eindeutig. Er hatte ein besseres ‚erstes Mal', als es bei ihm selbst der Fall gewesen war.

Ach ja Shelley, ich werde das du-weißt-schon-was hier nicht als Kapitel einfügen...aber es gibt ja die Möglichkeit eines Prequels, was hältst du denn davon??? *unschuldig breit grinse*  
  


Und wie immer...  
Ok, ich glaube ihr wißt inzwischen, wie ihr hierzu eine Fortsetzung bekommt... *lacht*

Ciao M


	9. 9 Mut

*Aufatme* Der PC geht wieder...einigermaßen zumindest (wo bekomm ich nur die ganzen alten Programmversionen her, die ich noch brauche??? *Hände verzweifelt über dem Kopf zusammenschlägt*)  
@Alle die nen Rückblick wollen: Also es gibt KEINEN Rückblick...zumindest nicht in dieser Story... *g* Aber ich kann ja noch ein Prequel schreiben, in der dann Haldir sein ‚erstes Mal' erlebt... *unschuldig pfeife* Daher rufe ich hiermit zur Abstimmung auf: Soll ich diese Story schreiben, oder nicht? Sagt es einfach im Review... :D  
@Eve: Wow, die Wächterin hat mich hier gefunden... *g* und gleich noch ein Lob... *Smileygrinsen aufsetzt* (Aber was meinst du nur mit M-Style?? *ratlos guckt* ) Zu dem Rest von HDR... uhm...ich sitz da noch an 2 HDR-Sachen...ich weiß nicht, ob du die so gut finden wirst.. *hüstelt* Zumindest eine ist eine Hängemattenstory... *zwinkert* (sorry, Insider... *G* mal wieder.. *lach*)  
Ansonsten: *mich vor Ari verbeuge und für das Lob bedanke*Heitzenedera zustimme* Ich würd auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen... *zwinker*Shelley winke* Du musst auch abstimmen, gelle... ;) *Moirin telepathische Nachricht schicke, daß neues Chap on ist* Nicht, daß die Review-Rügestelle wieder anrufen muß *lach*

9. Mut

Legolas zuckte unter Haldirs Bemühungen. Sein Verstand meinte zwar, daß das irgendwie falsch war, daß nur der Andere etwas tat und er nichts, aber er hatte längst nicht mehr genug Willenskraft, um seinen Körper auch davon zu überzeugen. Dieser stieß einfach nach oben und ließ die Höhenflüge, in die er versetzt wurde, zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange – er war jung, ungeduldig und hatte schon so lange sehnsuchtsvoll darauf gewartet – da flog auch sein Verstand davon.

Ein leicht benebelter Zustand legte sich über ihn, nachdem Haldir alles geschluckt hatte, was er geben konnte und er brauchte eine Weile, um seinen Atem wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor er bemerkte, daß der Krieger sich neben ihn gelegt hatte und nur noch passiv wartend kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch zog.

Er sah ihm wieder in die Augen und blickte dann - wieder errötend - an dessen Körper hinunter. Wie hatte dieser Mann sich nur so beherrschen können? Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand über den Oberschenkel Haldirs und fuhr an der Hüfte des noch in Erregung stehenden Körpers nach innen. „Ihr sollt auch Euer Vergnügen haben und nicht nur mich bedienen", flüsterte er heiser.

Haldir lächelte nur leicht. Es war ein sehr offenes Lächeln, welches dem Prinzen bestätigte, daß er sich die richtige Person ausgesucht hatte und so überraschte er den Krieger ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag.

„Haldir?" Er sah ihm kurz in die Augen und schlug seine eigenen schüchtern nieder, als er ein fragendes „Ja?" vernahm. 

„Ich..." Er blickte wieder auf. „Ich würde gern alles wissen..." Und zur Verdeutlichung dessen was er meinte schlang er eines seiner Beine um Haldirs'.

Der Krieger sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wißt Ihr, was Ihr da anbietet?" Seine Stimme hatte etwas heiser geklungen bei dieser Frage.

Ja, er wollte diesen Elben in sich spüren, wollte wirklich alles erfahren, von dem er schon gelesen hatte. Dennoch war er etwas verunsichert. „Nein, nicht genau... aber ich vertraue Euch." Der letzte Teil klang wieder sicherer und er mußte die Augen nicht wieder abwenden, als er dies sagte.

Haldir strich ihm mit versunkenem Blick über die blonden Haare. „Ihr seid wahrlich mutig, mein Prinz", meinte er bewundernd. Dann gab er ihm einen weiteren Kuß und begann mit seiner Hand an Legolas' Rücken hinabzufahren. Langsam zärtlich, und der Prinz sah sein Vertrauen bestätigt, als er genauso langsam und zärtlich auf das Kommende vorbereitet wurde.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sagte sich, daß er sich entspannen mußte, damit es nicht weh tat und sein Liebhaber – oder sollte er eher sagen Lehrmeister gab ihm auch die Zeit, die er brauchte, bis er sich ganz von selbst den zarten Fingern entgegenschob und sein Körper mehr verlangte.

Seine Beine wurden hochgehoben und instinktiv schlang er sie um den Körper, der sich zwischen ihnen befand, so daß dieser in die beste Position kam.

Die Finger zogen sich aus ihm zurück und er konnte es kaum erwarten, daß Haldir weitermachte.

*unschuldigst grinse* Nun die obligatorische Frage: Wollt ihr mehr??? *grinst seeeeehr breit*

Und vergeßt mir das abstimmen nicht, gelle...

Ciao M


	10. 10 Höhenflug

@Abstimmung: So wie es scheint wollen alle Haldirs 1. Mal... *schmunzelt* Dann muß ich mich wohl ans Schreiben machen... *g*

@Heitzenedera: Doch, ich kann...machst du schließlich auch... *fg*  
@Miriel: *auf M-Fähnchen guckt* niedlich... *G* Und mit den kurzen Kapiteln: Tja, so geht's zumindest auch schneller weiter...*mit Zaunpfahl winkt* ;)   
@^^ Hm...hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, daß das ein Lob war??? *fragend guckt* Dankeschön... *g*  
@Keeline: Super niedlich? *G* Und du willst mehr??? *g* Zur Zwischenunterhaltung kannst du doch deine beiden eigenen Elben beobachten... *zwinker* sind bestimmt genauso niedlich. Aber keine Sorge: Die Erlösung kommt jetzt schon... *g*  
  


Ja, und wegen des Kapiteltitels brauch ich glaub ich nix mehr zu sagen...der ist ja eindeutig... *zwinker*

10. Höhenflug

Legolas hatte den Kopf gehoben, um zu erfahren, warum es so lange dauerte, als Haldir auch schon begann sich langsam in ihn zu schieben.

Der Lorienkrieger hatte ihn nochmal betrachten müssen, bevor er ihn nahm – ihn, einen Königssohn, einen der Höheren, von denen er niemals erwartet hatte, daß einer von ihnen einmal ‚ihn' wählen würde, geschweige denn ihm sich so hinzugeben wünschte und nun geschah genau dies. Es war einfach unerwartet und in diesem Moment etwas unwirklich... aber auch wunderbar. Ein wirklich großzügigen Geschenk in seinen Augen. Er sollte es genießen.

Nun hatte er den letzten Rest Zweifel beiseite geschoben, mit dem sein Kopf seinen Körper an seinen Taten hindern wollte. Er bereitete sich ebenfalls vor – alle Arten von Ölen standen bei Elben, den Valar sei Dank, sowieso ständig auf ihren Nachtschränkchen, so auch beim Prinzen - und dann genoß Haldir die jungfräuliche Enge, die sich ihm darbot.

Er wollte Legolas kein Leid zufügen, von dem er wußte, daß es beim ersten Mal durchaus geschehen konnte, egal wie gut man vorbereitet war, schon allein wegen der Nervosität, die dabei im Körper des Neulings herrschte und so hielt er sich noch etwas zurück – auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel diesen Körper, der pures Verlangen ausströmte, nicht einfach wild zu verschlingen und sich der Ekstase hinzugeben.

Als der Prinz jedoch nach einem kurzen überraschten Keuchen keine weiteren Anzeichen für Unannehmlichkeiten zeigte fing er an sich zu bewegen. Der Körper unter ihm schob sich ihm willig entgegen und er erhöhte sein Tempo. Es schien dem Prinzen zu gefallen.

Sehr sogar.

Und Haldir gefiel es ebenfalls... sehr.

Sprechen konnten die beiden Elben längst nicht mehr miteinander, dafür fehlte ihnen der Atem, den sie zwischen jedem Keuchen und Stöhnen begierig in ihre Lungen sogen.

Haldir achtete darauf, daß er möglichst häufig diesen gewissen, die Gefühle vervielfachenden Punkt in Legolas traf, während seine Hand ihn zusätzlich massierte.

Das Bettzeug wurde noch mehr zerwühlt und Legolas' Finger krampften sich immer stärker in die hellgrünen Laken. Immer fester und fester – dem schnelleren Rhythmus folgend, den der Krieger vorgab – bis die Haut weiß über den Fingerknöcheln spannte.

„Haaaldiiiir", kam der Prinz bald, den Körper durchbiegend, seinen Namen auf den Lippen, die Hände ins Bettlaken verkrampft und gerade als der junge Körper erschlaffend auf das Bett zurücksinken wollte erreichte auch der Krieger seinen Höhepunkt.

Seinen eigenen Schrei durch einen fordernden Kuß unterdrückend ergoß er sich in den Elben unter sich und sackte dann ebenfalls erschöpft zusammen.

Luftholen, Luftholen, Luftholen!!!! *unschuldig grinst* sorry, konnte nicht widerstehen euch daran zu erinnern... ;)

Nun stellt sich nur noch die Frage: Wollt ihr noch ein Kapitel? Darf Legolas auch noch ran??? *grinst*

Ciao M


	11. 11 Fähigkeiten

@Alle: Ok, also eindeutig mal wieder... (wieso seid ihr immer alle derselben Meinung??? *lol*) ...Legolas darf ran... *g*

@Heitzenedera: Diesmal muß ich die ‚Atmen-nicht-vergessen-Warnung' gleich an den Anfang stellen... *hüst* Wenn die doch für dein gesundheitliches Wohl wichtig zu sein scheint... ;)  
@Shelley: Gutes Argument... *lol* ich hoffe der Satz ist jetzt so recht (auch, wenn deine Vorstellung was für sich hat…;) )  
@^^ *sich für Lob bedankt* Aber: in die Weiten der grausamen Welt??? Öhm...er lebt in Düsterwald, in nem schönen Palast...wo sind da momentan die Weiten und vor allem die Grausamkeiten??? *sich Lachen verkneifen muß*  
@Miriel: Ja, schreib mal fleißig...und äh...wer sagt, daß Leggy uuuuunbedingt ne Elbin will??? *g* Vielleicht bringt Haldir ihn ja auf den Geschmack... ;) *hüstelt*  
@Eve: Tja, du warst ne gute Lehrmeisterin in kurzen Kapiteln *auf Wächterin zeigt* Sie hat mich erst von den langen Teilen abgebracht... *unverschämt grinst*  
@Ari: Ja, wir sehen, wie er sich macht und zu Haldir... *G* Ist schon notiert auf meiner ‚noch-zu-schreiben-Liste'...  
@Keeline: Äh...Erholungspause??? Hey, das sind Elben... *lol*zwinker* Aber du, wenn das mit der R-R-Stelle so ′neWirkung hat... *kichert und nicht mehr sagt* Und mach dir keine Sorgen...Verrückt ist gut...*g* sehr gut...Wer will schon normal sein??? *lol* Ach ja, wie gesagt, du wirst mich wieder mal killen wollen nach dem Teil... *Deflektorschilde aktiviert und neugierig ist, wie lange Moirin braucht, um durch Abwehr durchzubrechen*  
  


Aber nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11...

11. Fähigkeiten

Haldir hatte sich von dem Prinzen heruntergerollt und nun lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander.

Legolas genoß das beruhigende Gefühl des warmen Körpers an den er sich schmiegte, doch schon bald nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten überraschte er den Krieger mit seiner Ausdauer.

Er begann sich langsam an dessen Brust hinabzuküssen und versuchte den erhitzten Körper genauso zu stimulieren, wie der es vorher mit seinem eigenen gemacht hatte. Doch als er an der empfindlichsten Stelle des schönen Mannes ankam wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und vor dessen Gesicht gezogen.

„Was tut Ihr da mein Prinz? Habt Ihr immer noch nicht genug?"

„Nein, mein lorischer Krieger..", machte Legolas Haldirs Anrede mit einem lustigen Zwinkern in den Augen nach, bei dem der Krieger schon fast wieder dahingeschmolzen wäre. „Ich möchte doch gerne selbst lernen, wie ich die Theorie in die Praxis umsetzen kann...wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid." Den letzten Teil seiner Erklärung begleitete ein solch verführerischer Augenaufschlag, daß es Haldir unmöglich war abzulehnen – der Junge sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unerfahren und unschuldig aus, wie er sollte. Die Zunge, die über eine seiner Ohrspitzen fuhr, trug natürlich auch ihren Teil zu Haldirs Einverständnis bei und Legolas beobachtete zufrieden die Wirkung seiner Handlungen.

Sein ‚Lehrmeister' schloß die Augen und gab sich ihm hin.

Und der junge Prinz setzte alles daran den Krieger mit seinen Händen, seiner Zunge und einem gewissen anderen Körperteil genauso in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wie der es vorher mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Er saugte.

Er leckte.

Er schluckte.

Er bereitete weiteres vor und...

...er drang in ihn ein...

...und...

...genoß - genauso wie der Körper unter ihm.

Ein Schrei, der nicht zu unterdrücken war, war bald Belohnung für seine Mühen.

Zufrieden und ausgelaugt legte sich Legolas danach neben ‚seinen' Krieger und kuschelte sich in dessen Armbeuge.

„Ich würde wirklich zu gerne einmal diese Bücher sehen, aus denen Ihr soviel... interessantes... Wissen erlangt habt", war Haldirs erster Satz, nachdem er wieder klar sprechen konnte.

„Sie stehen hier in unserer Bibliothek...", antwortete Legolas und warf dem Elben einen schelmischen Blick zu. „Frei zugänglich für jedermann..."

Haldirs Augenbrauen wanderten ungläubig nach oben.

„..solange man weiß, wo sie stehen", setzte der Prinz noch hinzu und daraufhin brachen sie beide in lautes Lachen aus.

Plötzlich stoppte Haldirs Hand mit den Streicheleinheiten, die sie dem Jüngling, während sie um dessen Schulter lag, automatisch hatte zukommen lassen, und mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. „Mittag ist schon vorbei..."

Legolas sah verwirrt zu, wie der Lorienkrieger nach dieser hervorgestoßenen Feststellung aus dem Bett und in seine Kleider sprang. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er verunsichert.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu ihm. Dann krabbelte er, erst halb angezogen, wieder zu ihm aufs Bett und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf den offen stehenden Mund. „Nein ‚mein' Prinz. Ich muß mich nur beeilen, daß ich zu meiner Wache komme. Die Pflicht ruft."

Und als Legolas mit einem gehauchten „Oh,.... ja" und errötenden Wangen zu ihm aufblickte und damit zeigte, daß er verstanden hatte, sprang er wieder vom Bett und eilte - die letzten Kleidungsstücke überziehend - hinaus. 

Legolas sah ihm glücklich grinsend hinterher.

Habt ihr auch alle das ATMEN nicht vergessen??? *g* Wollte nur noch mal sichergehen, daß mir hier keiner mit blau angelaufenem Kopf vor dem PC umkippt... ;)

So, damit durfte Haldir mal und Legolas auch... wenn ihr wollt (und Shelley das ganze wieder so nett korrigiert *fragend rüberguckt* ) hab ich noch ein kleines Kapitelchen... *unschuldig grinst*

Ihr wißt ja, wie ihr mich zum posten bringt... *mal wieder auf gewissen Knopf (Da steht ‚Go' drauf, für diejenigen, die's noch nicht wissen ;) ) zeigt*

Ciao M


	12. 12 Höflichkeit

@Heitzenedera: Nein, Leggy hat nicht ‚dieses' Buch gemeint.. *hüstelt* Wobei es schon eine Möglichkeit wäre... *G* Holst du's dir etwa??? Ich hab's schon durch *zwinkert und grinst sehr sehr breit*  
@Keeline: Dein Haldir ist so schön...unbedarft... *lach* Ich glaub dein Legolas sollte ihn mal etwas... *hüst* ‚aufklären' *du weißt was ich meine-Blick aufsetzt*g* Und natürlich gibt's noch ein Kapitel...die übliche Schlußpointe fehlt doch noch... *zwinkert*  
@Eve: Ich frag noch mal: Was meinst du mit M-Style??? *fragend Wächterin anguckt* Und ja, streite es gar nicht ab... *zwinkert*   
@Lauriél: Nein, er hat keinen psychischen Schock...nene und die ‚Wirkung' verfliegt auch nicht ;-) Ach, am besten du liest einfach das Kapitel hier...aber was die Genmanipulation angeht.. Warum denn so kompliziert... *auf ihre Klonmaschine guckt und dran denkt, daß sie mal wieder ein wenig Genmaterial aus Mittelerde holen könnte... *hüstelt* ;-) *lol*

Viel Spaß bei Teil 12!

12. Höflichkeit

Die beiden jungen Elben sahen sich erst Abends wieder, als Celeborn sich schon zur Abreise fertig gemacht hatte - beim Abschied im Thronsaal von Legolas' Vater.

Der Lord von Lothlorien hatte noch etwas mit dem König von Eryn Lasgalen zu besprechen und erst als sich Haldir mit einem Gruß vor ihm verbeugte konnte Legolas sich bedanken, was ihm nach dem überstürzten Aufbruch des Elben aus seinem Zimmer nicht mehr möglich gewesen war. „Es war ein sehr schöner Vormittag", meinte er und in seinen Augen lag dieses Zwinkern, welches Haldir so gefiel.

Der Prinz hoffte inständig, daß seine Wangen nicht so rot glühten, wie es sich anfühlte und da sein Vater und der Herr Lothloriens nichts sagten und auch nicht anzüglich grinsten, wie er nach einem schnellen Blick festgestellt hatte, nahm er das einfach mal erleichtert als gegeben an.

Und unter den verwunderten Blicken der beiden Herren, die natürlich keine Ahnung hatten, um was es ging, meinte der Krieger: „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns einmal wiedersehen sollten... und wenn Ihr mir dann noch mehr von der Theorie aus Euren Büchern erläutern könntet..."

Nun genauso grinsend wie sein Gegenüber antwortete der Prinz nur: „Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir noch zu mehr Erfahrung in der Praxis verhelfen könntet... Ihr seid meiner Meinung nach ein ausgezeichneter...", Legolas suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „...Lehrmeister..."

Deutlicher wurden die beiden nicht, was in Anwesenheit der beiden Elbenführer bestimmt kein Fehler war.

Diese hielten das ganze wohl für Anmerkungen zum Waffentraining, das die beiden Elben womöglich ohne ihr Wissen miteinander veranstaltet hatten, und Kampftraining konnte ja nie schaden.

Letzte Verbeugungen wurden gemacht und die Lorier verließen das Reich - vorerst.

Der Verdacht, daß die beiden jungen Elben, wenn sie sich trafen, vielleicht ein ‚Nahkampftraining' ganz anderer Art meinten als die ‚Erwachsenen' kam erst viele Jahre später in das Gehirn von König Thranduil gekrochen, nachdem ihm bewußt geworden war, daß er die beiden Elben kein einziges Mal auf dem Übungsplatz gesehen hatte, obwohl er sie häufiger etwas von ‚Übung' hatte hören sagen.

Außerdem sah sein Sohn äußerst zufrieden aus, wenn Celeborn das Reich besucht hatte und sein jüngster Krieger Haldir ihn begleitete...

...und zwar jedes Mal.

Ende

Nun aber endgültig. :D

Ein großes Danke geht nun an Shelley, die mir das ganze so lieb gebetat hat (und sie hat es auch nur Kapitelweise bekommen, hatte also nie großen Vorsprung vor euch anderen Lesern... *breit grinst und zwinkert*) Ach ja, zu deiner Frage: Na klar läßt Thranduil Haldir noch über die Grenzen... *G* er tut seinem Sohn ja merklich gut... *zwinkert und laut lacht*

Und nun ist euer aller Mithilfe gefragt (Ja, alle...auch die bisher stillen Leser... ;-) ):  
Da ich ja auch Haldirs erstes Mal schreiben soll bräuchte ich nun einen Elbennamen für einen möglichen *hüst* ‚Partner' für ihn...Also, tobt euch aus und hinterlaßt Vorschläge in den Reviews. Den, der mir am besten gefällt werde ich dann nehmen und mich ans Schreiben machen...

Ciao M 


End file.
